


A Twinge of Fate

by ALadyofRohan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALadyofRohan/pseuds/ALadyofRohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeta Tonnie is the perfect example of a 1970's girl all while attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She gets average grades, hangs out with her average friends, and would prefer reading over boys. But the unveiling of a family secret in her fourth year will shake the foundation of everything she thought she knew, and Liz will she she is indeed far from normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It was a hot summer afternoon. The humidity stuck to my face like a hot paste, and my long hair was flipped over the side of my bed so it didn't hug my neck. I just laid there on my green and brown quilt, the one that I've had for years, and I contemplated going outside into the garden to jump in the cool sweet river.

I groaned, it was too hot to do anything, and my mother wasn't at home to put an enchantment to make it cooler.

Enchantment...huh...I never really gave much thought on how much that word meant to me now. It excited me, being a young witch. The strong wizard blood had run through my family for generations. The Tonnies. My grandfather's voice ran into my head, "Us Tonnies are as old as Hogwarts itself, and we are by far one of the most influential and important wizard family in all of Europe."

That was the speech I had gotten when I received my Hogwarts acceptance letter. Everyone in my family was so proud. All I worried about was the smile on my uncle's face.

My Uncle Ben was the most important thing in my life. More so than my mother. He was the first one who taught me to ride a broom, the one to always take me to the tournaments, the one who bought me whatever I wanted, because I was his Princess.

I hadn't realized I drifted off into an uneasy nap until I felt the night wind flow through my window.

My head then started to pound, I shouldn't have taken that nap. Slowly, I sat up. There was a rustling noise going about downstairs. My mom must've just gotten home. I slowly slumped off my bed, moving quietly to my door. I put my ear to the cool wood, listening to what was going on downstairs.

I heard my mom laughing, she must've brought someone home. Again.

My mother was what some muggles might call, a whore. Not one that you pay or anything. She just liked sex. Too much sex at that. I once saw that she had brought two guys over instead of the usual one. It sickened me. Here I was in my fourth year of school and I hadn't even gotten a second glance from any guys, and then there was my mom, who could have anyone she wanted.

Here I was. Liz Tonnie. Fourth Year witch at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All alone in this world.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, lazy Daisy. Get up." Someone rattled me awake. They practically pushed me off the bed they were so forceful about it.

I groaned, trying to crawl back into my quilt cocoon. But no, whoever was here decided to picked me up instead, then drop me back onto my mattress.

"Uncle Ben." I whined, coming out of my stupor, and blankets.

My uncle sat on the edge of my bed, looking down on my pitiful face and bed-head. I looked back up at his warm brown eyes, and my annoyance abated. I must have looked a sight, because he burst out laughing.

I slumped up lazily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, "Why are you even here anyway?" I pushed his large arm playfully.

"Well, kiddo, how do you expect to be getting to King's Cross?" He asked, pushing me back.

My eyes widened, "That's today?" I made a face of panic, "Holy shit."

I ran up and jumped over to my dresser, pulling out every single clothing item I had, stuffing them into the black and green starred magical bag that Benny handed me. I rushed around my room, grabbing books of all sorts, my wand, my robes, and my bag of toiletries.

I stopped in mid sprint, then looked at my uncle, "Where's my cat?"

Pink Floyd was my cat. No, he wasn't pink; he was just a grumpy fluffy calico cat. I had gotten him around the start of my third year, when he was just a kitten. It was a crazy time in '73. My uncle had taken me to King's Cross; right before the IRA bombed the place. A lot of people got hurt. Luckily, platforms 9 and 10 were unscathed, so in the mix of it all, the witches and wizards going to Hogwarts got out okay. Before we went to 9 ¾ however, I found a lost calico kitten in the frenzy, so I scooped him up and proclaimed him mine.

My uncle just shrugged his shoulders, "How should I know where the little devil went?"

I huffed, "Damnitt, Pinky. We need to go." I said as I packed his little personal cat suitcase, decorated with moving pictures of him as a baby kitten.

Out of nowhere, a big fluffy mass of black, white, and orange ended up on Pinky's suitcase. Pink Floyd stared at me with his big eyes, one green one yellow.

"That cat is trouble." Benny shook his head, taking all of my belongings.

"Don't be mean to Floyd." I picked my cat up, hugging him tightly.

Pinky Floyd just meowed his annoyance with the world, and I set him down.

"Well, Pinky." I said, looking around my room, "Let's go to school."


	3. Chapter 3

The brilliant sound of the Hogwarts Express made me open my eyes again. The air felt cleaner, and I automatically smiled. Now I truly was on my way home. I moved from the wall in enough time to be out of my uncle’s way.

“Ah,” He smiled, looking more cheery than ever, “Now this is better than that muggle rubbish.” He rejoiced.

Pink Floyd decided that my arms weren’t comfortable enough, so he draped himself on my right shoulder, weighing me down immensely. I looked around eagerly for the shock of red hair that I had come to know so well.

Lily Evans was my best friend, second only to Alice Fortesque. We had become fast friends in our first year on the Express, and even though we had different houses, that didn’t stop us from being the best of friends.

Uncle Ben led me to the train, his brow creasing with every step.

“Well, Princess,” He began, “I guess this is where I leave you.”

I hugged him, “I’ll miss you.”

“And I you, duckie.” He patted my head, “Now get on that train before you’re late.”

“Yes, sir.” I saluted, jumping onto the train as it whistled.

Pinky jumped off of me, leading me through the train. It was strange, the effect of the Express on me. I felt as though I had all the room in the world, and I wasn’t as nervous as I usually was in tight spaces like these.

In the third train cabin, I found Pinky sitting in front of the door to my right. He mewed obnoxiously.

“Pink Floyd,” The door opened, Lily Evans in white bellbottoms and a white shirt with a fringed suede vest and a flurry of red hair scolded him, “Don’t you know it’s rude to meow at girls like that.” She looked up at me, “Constrain your feline, Elizabeta Tonnie.” Her blue headphones fell from her pin straight hair and you could hear Jodi Mitchell belting out All I Want.

I shrugged, “I can’t really help that now can I?” I pushed my way into the compartment, throwing my bag at the top.

Lily sat down, Pink Floyd jumped on my bench and settled himself to another nap.

“He quite fancies sleep doesn’t he, Lizzy?” Lily laughed.

“Indeed.” I smirked, “That’s all the useless bugger ever does.” I sat down and stroked his fur.

“Speaking of Summer,” Lily put her walkman away, “Why didn’t you come to my place. I sent you an owl that my parents finally bought that new swimming pool.”

“I was busy,” I said curtly, trying to think of an excuse that wouldn’t get me in trouble, “My uncle took me across the pond to see what the whole Salem thing was all about and the plane wouldn’t let me take Floyd and Arwen.”

“Well, no owl, no letters,” Lily sighed, “It was quite fantastic though. Maybe next summer.” She smiled.

“Yeah,” I answered, then after clearing my throat I asked, “Where’s Fortescue?”

Lily shrugged, “Last I saw she was flirting with that boy. What’s his name?” She thought for a moment, “I think his name was Longbottom…”

“Right right.” I agreed, “His name was the name of a tobacco weed in the Shire.”

“You are such a nerd.” Lily laughed.

It was my turn to shrug, “Blame my uncle for finding those Muggle books for me.” I smiled.

Pink Floyd twitched his tail and mewed in a deep bass when a shape came closer to the door. Low and behold, Alice pushed the door open.

“You cut your hair.” Lily noticed, seeing that Alice now had an adorable brown pixie cut.

“I like it.” I said as Alice sat down, I noticed her yellow sundress, “You’re just looking very cute today. It’s very...Hughes Airline girl.”

“Thanks,” She blushed, “How was your summer, Tonnie?”

“It was fine.” I answered, “How’s the Shop?”

Alice smiled, “Papa’s been working on a never-melting ice cream. It’s not turning out very well but other than that business was great.” Her voice was very honey soft; it was the kind of voice that you could tell the person had a generic sincerity to them.

Lily cleared her throat, “Now that we’ve established that Liz has no life…”

“Hey.” I said, faking my offendedness.

“It’s true.” Lily stated, “Anyway, what’s up with that Longbottom boy?”

Alice blushed, “Hush, Lily.”

Pink Floyd decided he was tired of our girl talk and tiredly jumped up to hide in the labyrinth of bags we had stored above mine and Alice’s heads. It seemed as though the last of the students were hurrying aboard the train because there was a scuffle heard out in the hallway as the whistle blew. Lily put her headset back on, trying to finish her Joni Mitchell tape before her walkman would stop working when we hit Hogwarts grounds. At some point Severus snuck in to sit next to her and buried his face in our DADA book for that year.

Over the summer Alice was nursing Fanged Geranium sprout as a project for herbology. She took it out and left the compartment to make sure the train water was suitable enough for it to drink. I sprawled out in the seat and messed with my dark blue sweater. One of the threads was coming out and it was going to bother me if I didn’t get rid of it soon.

I kicked Lily’s boot lightly to get her attention, telling her I was going to bum off a pair of scissors from wherever Mary was, seeing as how she was one of those old ladies who had sewing stuff in her bag.

When I was out in the hallway, I heard the trolley cart way off which reminded me of my growing hunger. I didn’t know Pinky was following me until he jumped on me to slump around my neck. After struggling with my balance I glanced through every door I passed to see if I could find Mary.

I gave the trolley lady a sickle for a red licorice wand and frugally chewed on it as I passed into the other section of cabins. Pinky flopped into my arms, trying to be as much of a burden as he possibly could. I passed by a group of second years and was stopped by a girl with strawberry blonde hair. Her brown eyes were puffy, she had obviously been crying, and her lips were trembling. My stomach lurched with pity and I set Floyd down.

“Are you alright?” I asked in a whisper.

Her group of friends seemed angry at something that had happened. One of them pointed to a door with a gold plaque. She told me that the a pair of boys had pushed the Emmeline, the crying girl, as they ran by. I could see now that she had a bruise forming on her forehead.

I felt anger rise in me. I walked Emmeline into their cabin and sat her down, looking at her head. Then I pointed to one of her friends and told her to get a glass of water for the poor girl.

“Listen,” I told Emmeline, “I’m going to go talk to those boys, when your friend gets that water just sip at it until I get back.” I pushed the hair out of her sweating face. My heart broke when I saw her sad eyes. I noticed Pink Floyd and picked him up telling him to stay here.

“He’s a grouch sometimes but a great conversationalist,” I joked, “Look after him for a moment.” I smiled at Emmeline. I saw her nod and smirk at my cat.

I stood up and took out my wand. I was beyond furious. Closing the door behind me I swung around, feeling an invisible steam rise from my seething body. I went to the door with the plaque, seeing it was engraved with MARAUDERS, and banged my fist on it furiously.

When it opened there was a boy, presumably my age, with curly black hair and a toothpick in his mouth standing there.

“Hi,” He spoke smoothly, leaning against the door frame, “Can I help you, love?” I saw his eyes move up and down my legs.

Disgusted, I pointed my wand to his nose, “It seems you and your friends injured a little girl on your way to your cabin.” I spat, “I need you to apologize.”

He scoffed, “What?”

“Padfoot, what is going on?” I heard from inside.

The boy turned his neck to address his friends, “Seems some chick is pissed. Probably on her rag, mate.” He chuckled.

When he turned around, my fist met his nose and he staggered backwards.

“Fucking hell.” He held him nose with both hands while bent forward.

I crossed my arms and glared at him. When a blood drop fell the door opened all the way and another boy looked at me through his glasses. He clearly thought he was the shit, with his hair rumbled up and sleeves rolled up too high.

“What did you do that for?” He asked.

“Your friend needs to learn if he doesn’t respect a woman he’s going to get hit.” I said venomously,, “And I want you all to apologize to a crying girl for bruising her.”

“Merlins beard,” The taller boy who had been sitting quietly finally piped up, “What did you idiots do now?”

“Fuck if I know.” The boy I punched moaned.

I bit my cheek, “I already told you, you pushed a second year and she’s hurt. Apologize or the rest of your face will end up like your nose.” I threatened.

The taller boy stood up and pushed the prat with glasses out of the way so he could talk to me.

“Listen,” He spoke gently, “They’re idiots. I know. I’ll personally go over and apologize for them…”

“Yeah. Let Moony do it.” The prat waved me away.

“That’s not good enough.” I told “Moony”.

“I’m very sorry.” He said, “What’s the poor girls name?”

“Emmeline.”

“Okay.” He spoke quietly, excusing himself to get by me. I brought him to the cabin. He opened the door and I saw that the bruise on Emmelines head had darkened.

“Oh dear.” The boy said worriedly, he went to her side while she held an unamused Pink Floyd. He took out his wand and without speaking her conjured an ice pack. I saw how gently he set it upon her as he spoke words of kindness to her, making her giggle every once in a while.

I suddenly felt incredibly terrible about getting so angry at him. When he stood back up he apologized once more, taking the blame of the whole thing upon himself. Idiot.

He closed the door behind him and then looked at me.

“I’m sorry.” We said simultaneously. I saw him blush.

“I hope your friend feels better.” He said after our awkward silence.

“I’m sure she will.” I nodded, then added, “We only just met.”

He tilted his head, “You punched Sirius all for someone you didn’t know?”

“You didn’t see her cry.” I defended myself.

He smirked, “Brilliant.”

It was my turn to blush.

“I’m Remus. Remus Lupin, by the way.” He told me.

“Elizabeta Tonnie.” I said.

“Well I’m glad to have met you, despite the circumstance.” Remus said.

“Likewise."

He smirked, awkwardly passing me as he made his way back to his cabin. I heard him mutter ‘Elizabeta’ as he opened the door and disappeared inside.

I bit my lip and tried not to smile. Instantly I was brought back down to earth when I heard my name from behind me.

I saw Mary Macdonald holding her knitting bag and looking curiously at me. Her pink mouth twisted in a slight curl of mischief.

I cleared my throat and slapped my hands together lightly, “Do you have any scissors?”


	4. Chapter 4

“I can’t believe you punched Sirius Black.” Lily shook her head, trying to hide an approving smile from me.

 

“I think it was quite brilliant.” Alice said, her thick Italian accent breaking every other word.

 

We were on our way to the school in the self driven carriages as we had the discussion about my ethics. Alice held her potted Fanged Geranium with care, dripping blood diluted water from a small eye drop container.

 

“That’s so weird.” I pointed out, watching the plant gulp down its nutrients hungrily.

 

“Off subject.” Lily kicked my leg, “You would think four years in Ravenclaw house would have given you some sort of a brain about these things.”

 

“I can’t help it if I’m smart and slightly pretentious.” I laughed, “I’m not like Fortescue here,” I pointed my thumb at Alice, “Sweet, gentle, Hufflepuff.”

 

“She has a point.” Alice stroked the petals of the geranium as it squealed in apparent joy.

 

“Aw, you’re like it’s mommy.” Lily cooed.

 

“Don’t those things bite?” I asked.

 

Alice nodded, “They do. But not the one who planted them. She’s in her primary stage now, meaning blood must be introduced into the diet otherwise she’ll shrivel and bite anyone she sees.”

 

“Huh…” I marveled, “Good to know for OWLS next year.”

 

“I’m so stressed about that,” Lily sighed, “I’ve already asked Slughorn to give me some of next years work to prepare.”

 

“You have an entire goddamn year, Lil.” I shook my head.

 

‘I want to be prepared.”

 

“Prepared my ass. I would like to enjoy fourth year, thank you very much.”

 

Up ahead I could see the school rising in magnificence. My breath was always taken away at the sight of Hogwarts. It was as if we were in a fairy tale.

 

“Oh no.” Lily said.

 

“Potter.”

 

“When did you get here Severus?” I asked, not noticing he was even in the carriage before.

 

Lily glared at me, then pointed behind. The carriage was bouncing with those Marauder fools. I couldn’t tell when we were on the train, but they boy with glasses was James Potter, my far estranged dumbass cousin on my mothers side.

 

“Merlins hairy…” I started.

 

“Liz.” Lily hit me.

 

All four of us looked behind us to see the Marauders setting up some sort of device at the bottom of their carriage. Sirius’ nose was black from a bruise and a re-set broken nose, and when he saw me he kindly flipped me the middle finger, to which I returned happily. That Pettigrew boy was laughing uncontrollably at whatever my stupid cousin had just said, and Remus was stuck behind a book, at least until Sirius punch his leg and said something. When he lifted his face he immediately saw me and then quickly hid behind his book again.

 

“Whatever,” I turned back around to address Lily, “They’re idiots.” I picked up my bag with The Hobbit so I could finish reading the third chapter again.

 

“Holy Merlin.” Alice said in awe, “They have fireworks.”

 

“Right. They’re going to set them off and then get in trouble with McGonagall as soon as we stop at the school. And presuming who I think the fireworks are for, it’s probably something to do with mocking the Slytherins and Sirius’ younger brother. They’re not exactly original.” I said in a huff.

 

I heard a pop behind me and a few crackles and then a sizzle. Then utter silence followed by laughter.

 

“How did you know?” Alice asked me.

 

“Boys like Sirius Black and James Potter have been doing the same damn thing since the school began. They’re predictable.” I said, intensely staring into my book.

 

“Hey Evans!” I heard James yell from behind me.

 

“Idiots.” Lily muttered.

 

I turned around angrily, “Potter she doesn’t want to deal with you so shut the fuck up.”

 

“Hush up, Tonnie.” James stuck his tongue out.

 

“Very mature.” I mocked, then turned around to look back in my book. Where was I…

 

Before I knew it we were finally at the school, and I was pissed because I was only a paragraph into my book. I closed it angrily and put it in my bag. I hopped off the carriage and put my book in my bag, hoping that I’d be able to read it when they read off names for the houses. I was suddenly picked up by surprisingly strong arms, dropping my bag in the process.

 

“James Potter!” I screamed.

 

“Come on cousin, you know you love me.” He laughed.

 

“Put me down or I’ll hex you to the bottom of the lake.” I warned.

 

“Wow, Prongs. You must be real strong to hold this one up.” I heard Sirius.

 

I was undoubtedly offended, “One. Probably because he beats himself off so much. And two, make another joke about my weight and I will break your nose again.”

 

“I do not.” James put me down, finally.

 

Remus came over and slapped Sirius upside the head before I did. He was about to say something to me but I was too upset to talk, so I grabbed my bag, holding my stomach and walking through the doors of the school. I briskly walked to the Great Hall, managing to get there before most students did. Without thinking, I picked a random seat at the Ravenclaw table that ended up facing the Gryffindors.

 

I took The Hobbit out of my bag again and buried my face in it. I read silently as the hall gathered in size, when I finished the next two chapters I finally looked up to see what was going on. I saw that my friend Quin (his real name was Quirinus but I told him it was tragic) was sitting next to me, deep in thought about something on the table.

 

“Hey, Quin. What’s going on?” I asked him, startling him out of his stupor.

 

“They’re reading off the name. We just got some boy named Lockhart. Flighty lad.” He told me. Then he looked at my book, “Again?”

 

“Yes again.” I stuck my tongue out.

 

“Hey,” He poked me, “What went on outside? I was trying to get your attention but you ran inside. Well. When I say run I meant angrily strode into the castle. But you know what I’m getting at.”

 

“It’s nothing.” I shook it off, “My cousin was being stupid is all.”

 

“I see.” Quin said, then he whispered because Dumbledore was talking about rules and regulations, “Well if that Sirius Black kid gives you any issues I could beat him up.”

 

“Quin, he’d break you in half.” I snorted.

 

“I suppose so. I am rather gangly and paper thin.” He crinkled his nose.

 

We both looked over at the Gryffindor table, watching James and Sirius engage themselves in a poking war. I shook my head and told Quin what idiots they were.

 

“Hey, since there’s no school tomorrow do you want to head to Hogsmeade for a butterbeer?” Quin asked me.

 

“Maybe,” I told him, “I just need to make sure everything is settled in my room before anything else, maybe check out the library to see if Pince added any new books.”

 

“I could come along if you’d like.” Quin suggested.

 

I didn’t want to tell him no, so I just said, “It might be boring. Perhaps another weekend we’ll make a day out of Hogsmeade.”

 

“Sure.” Quin smiled.

 

Before I knew it, Dumbledore commenced the feast and an assortment of foods appeared before us. I was famished, but I didn’t want to dive in and make the others think I was fat. So I just took a glass of pumpkin juice and put a bit of butter on a piece of bread.

 

“You’re not hungry, Liz?” Quin asked me.

 

Yes. “Not really.” I lied.

 

“Shame.” He said, “The chicken is excellent.”

 

“I bet.” I said, trying to hide the fact I was eyeing the chicken the whole time. Perhaps I’ll just sneak into the kitchens later and get some…

 

I shook the thought from my head and I nibbled at my bread, sipping at my juice every few moments. It felt like torture to just stare at the food, and I was getting a headache, so I told Quin I was going over to the Gryffindor table to say hey to Lily.

 

There was an empty spot right in front of Mary Macdonald so I plopped down.

 

“What’s up ladies?” I asked.

 

“Hey, Liz.” Mary smiled, “Lily was telling me about how you punched Sirius Black for a third year.”

 

“Sure did. And I’d do it again.” I said, realizing that the Marauders were in listening distance.

 

Marlene McKinnon giggled and then added, “I would have paid to see that.”

 

“Fifty galleons and she’ll do it.” James came over and put his arms around Marlene and Lily.

 

“Screw off, toe rag.” Lily seethed.

 

“You’re supposed to be on my side.” Sirius yelled over to James.

 

“Not when there’s a profit, mate.” James smiled, “So about that fifty galleons…”

 

“James.” I snapped, forcing him back to his seat.

 

I held my head, “Merlins beard.” My headache was getting worse.

 

“Liz. Are you alright, darling?” Lily asked me.

 

“I’m fine.” I told her, “Slight headache, probably stress from dealing with morons.”

 

“Eat something.” Mary suggested.

 

“I ate.” I somewhat lied.

 

“Ate what?” Lily glared.

 

“Food. Stop pestering me.”

 

“Whatever, Elizabeta,” Lily shook her head, “Anyway. What are you doing tomorrow? Mary, Marlene, and I were thinking about going to Hogsmeade. You should come.” She pointed at me.

 

I sighed, “I don’t know. I told Quin I wasn’t going to go and if I go with you guys I’ll be a sucky friend. So.”

 

“Just tell him he can come too.” Lily said, “I mean, the more the merrier right?”

 

“I guess.” I shrugged.

 

There was suddenly a wave of students getting up and leaving the Great Hall. I sighed.

 

“Time to go to our common rooms I guess.”

 

I walked with the girls and met up with Alice. Once we all gave each other hugs, Alice went towards the kitchens and the others went to Gryffindor tower. I went the opposite to Ravenclaw tower by myself. Which was completely fine, I didn’t feel like having company. Then of course if one says that they’ll automatically be bothered by someone…

 

“Hey, Elizabeta.”

 

Right on queue.

 

I turned around to see Remus up close. It wasn’t until now that I noticed the scars on his face. Not that it mattered of course. On the contrary, it was intriguing. That being said, I was caught off guard and didn’t know how to react, my thinking was that it was Quin trying to catch up to me.

 

“Hi.” I just said, utterly puzzled.

 

“Listen,” He started, “I wanted to know if I could accompany you to Ravenclaw tower. The others are in the dungeons trying to piss of a few Slytherins with Peeves.”

 

“And you didn’t want to be caught but good ol’ Sluggy I see.” I added.

 

“Right.” He shyly smiled.

 

“Well, I guess some company would be nice.” I smiled.

 

“Brilliant.” He said joyfully, “I could carry your bag if you’d like me too.”

 

“It’s alright, just a few books is all.” I slung my bag over my shoulder.

 

Remus and I walked in almost complete silence until we got to the stair to the tower. I really wasn’t sure what was going on, perhaps he was trying to also apologize for Sirius’ misconduct earlier. If so, I might have to smack him, of course I would feel utterly miserable with myself if I did. What was I going to do? Oh Merlin, what if that’s what he wants? I’m not ready for that kind of thing yet. At least I don’t think I am…

 

“Elizabeta.” Remus broke my train of thought.

 

“Yes?” I asked.

 

“I was wondering if you were free tomorrow.” He asked shyly.

 

“Ah,” I started, “Well I mean. I really don’t know. My friend Quin wanted me to go to Hogsmeade to get a butterbeer, then again I really didn’t want to go so I said I’d be doing something I probably won’t do anyway and I’ll be stuck in my room arranging my books, but then again Lily wanted me to go to Hogsmeade as well, but the thing is, if I say yes and Quin sees me he’ll be upset and I really don’t need that because quite frankly he is one of the only Ravenclaws I am friends with. But if I do end up going with Lily it’ll just be a day of trying to decide if we should visit the Shrieking Shack but we never do decide to go so it’s just an unanswered enigma of ‘will we go this time or not’?” I babbled.

 

Remus cleared his throat, “Elizabeta. Are you alright?”

 

“I don’t know sometimes.” I admitted, “Then again I say sometimes and I really mean no, but if you say no then there’s this awkward pause because you don’t know if the other person who asks even really cares and they just want to seem like they really do care but they don’t.”

 

Then there really was the awkward silence as I feared. At least until Remus chuckled and said, “You are so fascinating.”

 

“Now that’s one I haven’t gotten before.” I mused.

 

Remus stopped walking when we got to the Ravenclaw brass knocker. Before I could say goodbye to him, it spoke.

 

“At night they come out without being fetched, but by day they are lost without being stolen.” It asked.

 

“Stars.” I quickly answered, “Honestly…”

 

While the door opened I turned back to Remus, who was still smiling.

 

“I guess this is why I’m not in Ravenclaw.” He remarked.

 

“You get used to it. Sometimes.” I admitted.

 

Another awkward silence passed.

 

“Um,” He seemed to blush bright red, “I suppose this is goodnight then?”

 

“Yeah.” I concluded, “Goodnight, Remus.”

 

“Goodnight, Elizabeta.” He rubbed his arm.

 

My head did an unusual slight nod while I walked through the door. But Remus caught my arm.

 

“When you’re done organizing your books, you should come to the Library. And see me, if you’d like.”

 

“I have a lot of books.” I said.

 

“I have a lot of patience.” He smirked.

 

“Okay,” I smiled, “Well. Goodnight Remus.”

  
“Goodnight.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was four in the morning and I was sitting up in bed looking out the window of my room. I wasn’t exactly sure why I couldn’t sleep because my mother doesn’t have troubles like that. My deduction was that my apparent father suffered from an insomnia like this.

I always wondered who my father was. Mother certainly would never tell me, and neither would my grandparents. I would like to think I looked like him in some ways. My mother has brown eyes, but I have green. That’s about all I really see about me that differs from mother...except my temper.

I shook my head. This deep thinking in the middle of the night is exactly what keeps me awake.

My thoughts were disturbed by my roommate Helena when she turned over once again. I never really talked to her, except in classes and/or about those classes.

When my watch told me it was 4:15 I decided to get up and throw on my oversized navy blue sweater, some khakis and my dark moccasins to go out and do my own thing. I slipped on my great-grandmothers blue sapphire necklace for good luck. Then I grabbed my wand and a book and left the room as quietly as I could.

I had reached the common room and found Pink Floyd wandering about, knowing he would follow me wherever I went outside of Ravenclaw Tower.

Usually about this time of night was the ungodly hour that Filch finally rested, so I knew I had around 45 minutes before he’d be up and around.

Quietly, I descended the staircases, not wanting to risk using lumos and angering some sleeping paintings and, Merlin forbid, Peeves.

At this time of night, the clocktower was the safest place to be. It was secluded enough that I could sit and read, and Filch is circling the dungeons in about half an hour. Quin and I made a schedule of his rounds in our second year in case we wanted to go to the kitchens at 2 in the morning. It was something he did more than I. 

I was trying to be very good about watching what I ate. I mean, every girl at my age seemed to be growing more beautiful every day. I looked like a potato wearing lipstick. My hair was too boring and rarely stayed straight when I wanted it to be, my legs never stayed smooth, my stomach was out more than I wanted it, my pant size was unforgivable, and oh Merlin, my teeth were never white and pretty. Perhaps I shouldn’t drink any more coffee…

I was criticizing myself so much that I didn’t know that I had made it all the way to the wooden stairs on the third floor leading up to the clock tower.

When I made my way to the top, I made sure when I sat down that my feet weren’t over the edge. I always had this thing with heights and I never want to be too close in case someone tries to push me. Irrational I suppose, but one can never be too cautious.

I saw that the book I had grabbed was  _ The Princess Bride _ . I had found it when I walked into a muggle town over the summer, I really hadn’t had the chance to really get into it, but I suppose now is the time.

‘ _ This is my favorite book in all the world, though I have never read it. _

_ How is such a thing possible? I'll do my best to explain. As a child, I had simply no interest in books. I hated reading, I was very bad at it, and besides, how could you take the time to read when there were games that shrieked for playing? Basketball, baseball, marbles, I could never get enough. I wasn't even good at them, but give me a football and an empty playground and I could invent last-second triumphs that would bring tears to your eyes. School was torture.’ _

My concentration was shattered when I heard a commotion. I set my book down and patted Pink Floyd absentmindedly while I listened again for whatever I heard. I fit my legs under my sweater and huddled them close to my chest while I waited. There was only silence at first and I started to worry that Peeves was coming this way, or worse, I might have just been hearing things.

I went back to my book, but couldn’t fixate on the words for too long. It felt like something had been watching me. Setting my book down, I looked down past the courtyard. A large figure moved around the trees. Or was it my imagination? I wasn’t quite sure so I deduced that it was my sleep deprivation that played tricks with me.

It wasn’t until I heard a distant howl that I readily got up. It was a spine-chilling sound, one that made my bones hurt and my skin turn to ice.

“Oh Hell no.” I snatched my cat up and held him close to my face, he gave an annoyed meow but I didn’t exactly care.

“What is that Floyd?” I asked him, as if he could give me a proper answer.

Everything went quiet again for a little while, until a voice made me scream and want to jump from the tower.

“It might be a wolf.”

Coming out of my startled stupor, and realizing that my wand was pointed directly at the boys nose, I let go of my cat and sputtered. No one is supposed to be up here why is there someone here, oh my Merlin…

“I’m sorry.” The boy said, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Merlins, hairy balls I thought I was going to die.” I said, my hand flying up to hold my chest.

“I am so sorry,” The boy groaned, “I thought...well I didn’t think anyone would be up at the tower at this time and I just wanted some time to myself.” He blushed, “Yikes…”

I gave a wry chuckle, “That’s exactly why I came up here as well.”

“Ha!” The boy snorted, “What are the chances? Anyway,” He held out his milky white hand, “I’m Brandon. Brand to my friends.”

“Elizabeta.” I shook his hand, laughing internally at how pale he was compared to my darker complexion, “Or Lizzy I suppose. Liz. Not Eliza though.”

“Brilliant,” Brand sat next to me, his bright pink hair shining in the bright light of the moon, “I’m in Hufflepuff, by the way. You?”

“Ravenclaw,” I told him, “Yeah this is my fourth year.”

“No shit, me too!” Brand said excitedly, “It’s amazing how many students there are, I’ve heard of you, just never seen you in the flesh I suppose.”

“Ah, did the rumor that I killed a first year finally get around?” I laughed.

Brand giggled, “Not quite. I know your friend Alice. We were in Herbology together.”

We sat in an awkward silence for a while, I was more focused on trying to listen to the howling again that I jumped when Brand spoke again.

“Why are you out here?” He asked.

I cleared my throat, “I couldn’t sleep. And I’ve been trying to catch up on my reading,” I showed him my book, “I don’t usually take to muggle books, but these last few summers I’ve been making very interesting finds.”

“Have you read ‘The Hobbit’?” Brand asked.

I looked at him, “That book is my new religion.” I said seriously.

“Brilliant!” Brand clapped his hands together, “I think we’re best friends now.”

“We weren’t before?” I asked offendedly.

Brand and I stayed and talked until almost 6. I found out he was the first of his family to go to Hogwarts, which suited him just fine. He told me his parents weren’t fond of him taking a fancy to men more than women.

“What are you doing on your first weekend back here?” he asked me.

“Well,” I started, “I was supposed to go to Hogsmeade with a few friends. But I’d rather not.”

“Absolute rubbish,” He said, “We should do something more fun.”

“What did you have in mind?” I asked.

Brand thought for a moment, “It’s a big castle.”

I looked at him like he had five heads, “You mean...explore?”

“Why not?” He shrugged, grabbing up my hand, “You never know what you can find in a place like this.”

“Detention.” I said.

We made it all the way down to the courtyard, Pink Floyd lumbering after us.

“Where to first?” Brand asked me.

I sputtered, “I don’t know.”

We stopped, hearing voices coming towards us. Brand pulled me to the side. We waited for a bit, seeing now that three young men were making their way towards the tower.

“That was the dog’s bollocks, Prongs!” The middle one said.

“Come, come, Padfoot, we still have much to learn. Poor Moony, I thought he was going to rip Wormtail in half for a moment there.”

I looked at Brand, both of us knowing exactly who these idiots were. Brand held me back from scolding James.

“Is Moony going to be alright up there all alone in the shack?” Peter asked.

“He just needs to sleep the night off. Tonight is the last night for the full moon to be up so he should be just dandy tomorrow.” James said.

Brand and I watched them walked away and turn the corner before we came out of hiding.

“Oh my Merlin.” I said.

“We should go there.” Brand said, “Tonight.”

“Are you crazy?” I asked, “We don’t know what they’re up to.”

“How bad could it be?” Brand asked.

“You heard them. Peter almost got hurt. I think it’s a bad idea. We should go somewhere else.” I suggested.

Brand looked at me, “Listen, Liz. You’ve gone four years here doing the right thing and being a good student. So have I. It’s wonderful, great, fantastic. But don’t you want to change things up? We’ve only a few years left here. Might as well make it an interesting one.”

“Well…”

“That’s what I thought. We’ll spend the day doing whatever. Then later tonight we’ll make our way to the shack and just get a quick look at what they’re doing. Then we can go back to the castle and say we’ve had enough adventures for the night.” Brand suggested.

I thought for a moment, “Just a quick look?”

“On my Muggle grandmother’s grave, I swear.” Brand put his hand to his heart.

“Fine.” I sighed.

“Brilliant.” Brand smiled.

Then he pulled me away so we could go back to our rooms before we were missed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review my work to tell me how I'm doing, even if I suck. Thanks so much.


End file.
